dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Maik Bloodline Origin Story
Maik became smitten with a young lady in a small village named Daleyza. She was a beauty, sought after by all the single males in the village, and ogled by most – if not all – the married males. Her parents were poor in money, but rich in spirit, so the young woman was (raised in beauty, both inside and out) as beautiful in spirit as she was on the outside. Before she could be married off, Maik spirited her away to a secret (cove?) where he wooed her. She had everything she could ever want, except for her family. After several weeks, despite the abundant amorous attention Maik lavished on her, her sadness grew, until he relented and brought her back to her village. When she returned, it was discovered she was with child. Now that it was revealed she was no longer ‘pure’, no suitors were left who would take her to wife… though others considered just taking pleasure of her – since she was already used…. However, Maik would never let anything happen to his true love… and any who tried to bring her harm, soon came to realize, their luck quickly soured. Daleyza’s luck, and as a residual effect, her family, became bountiful. While they never became what might be considered wealthy, they never seemed to want for anything. Whatever they needed… and whatever the young woman wanted… they had. When it was time to deliver, Daleyza bore triplets. The three babes, two girls and one boy, were quite healthy. There was also something about them that made most folks who encountered them, uneasy. The young woman loved her children very much, and as they grew, they showed evidences of their mother’s generous and kind spirit. The girls were named Dana and Doon (taking the first letter of their mother’s name), and the boy was named Manlius (taking the first letter of their father’s name). Things always seemed to lean in their favor, and even when they had conflict. They always ended up coming out of any situation, with no more than a scrape or two to show for it. While this may have encouraged cockiness in their manner, more often – due to Daleyza’s influence, they were humble and grateful. When the Cargan discovered what Maik had done, he was called before them to account for his actions. He pled his case, explaining that he had fallen in love with the woman, and that she, and the children, meant everything to him. Seeing as this was his first indiscretion, and the love he professed was true, the Cargan felt pity on their Fergal granchilder. This didn’t mean he was to escape punishment for his error in judgement – because before now, this had not been conceived as a possibility, let alone an indiscretion. It was deemed to be potentially dangerous, for the balance of the world, as well as those children who were born of such a coupling – and though both Phaedra, and Sachi’s scope of powers were to potentially see future outcomes, in this… their abilities were blocked. It was concluded this was because the children born possessed blood and essence of their one Guardian parent. Maik was forbidden ever to see Daleyza ever again, which was a crushing blow to the Fergal. He was to never have contact with her, or her offspring, in any shape or form; however, because the Cargan acknowledge that the children should not be left adrift, Maik was allowed to bestow upon them one gift, a gift of his own specialty – luck. He took advantage of the opportunity presented in being able to grant his gift – which he insisted must be done directly. He went to see Daleyza, begging her forgiveness, and explaining what had happened, and what his punishment was to be… but he was not leaving her bereft of hope. He presented her with an amulet, infused/imbued with his blood and essence. This amulet would bring her great luck, which would help protect her as she raised her children alone – for no man would now take her to wife, and he was never to have contact with her, or her children again. Before leaving, Maik held each of his children in turn as he bestowed his blessings on them, sealed with a kiss to their forehead. Luck would forever be by their side as they walked the path of life, as would each of their descendants – as long as they were able to keep the bloodline pure. One last parting gift, he bequeathed to his love – a ritual dagger, forged by Charan (Craftsmanship), tempered by Zesiro (Fire), and blessed by both Mirari (Fate) and Hilaire (Life). This dagger, when used with the amulet he had given her, imbued with his blood and essence in a ritual, would make her children’s chosen mate, of one of the same blood.